


Letting In the Cold

by quiet__tiger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes awry, Ray gets a little comfort from Leonard, though not in a way he'd ever have suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting In the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Livejournal:
> 
> http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/651756.html
> 
>  
> 
> The referenced mission is fictional.
> 
> Assumes all knowledge of Arrow and Legends up till "White Knights."

“Sometimes these things happen.”

Ray looked up from his spot on the floor, back resting against the wall and knees against his chest, to see Leonard looming in the doorway to his quarters. He waited for the man to continue, but he only stood there.

“These things? We lose the people we’re trying to save, affecting the timeline in God knows what way? And that’s all you can say, is that sometimes it happens? Well, it sure as hell feels like I should have been able to do something more.” He’d been too slow to save her, the sweet waitress with ties to the black arms market through which Savage was gradually taking over Coast City.

“It was an accident.” Leonard entered the room, door shutting behind him, and that was when Ray remembered he’d locked his door. There was no privacy on a ship with an expert thief aboard.

“She wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t been flirting with her.”

“We needed her to point out the bad guys. It was your part of the mission, though it probably should have been mine.”

“Well, it was a stupid mission.”

“Sometimes all of this seems that way.” Leonard joined him on the floor, the two of them taking up a lot of the space in the small room.

“Sometimes I just wish we could go back to when Hunter recruited us and tell him to eff off.”

“But then you’d still be pretending to be dead, watching Felicity run your company and sleep with Oliver, always wondering what could have been if you’d never been kidnapped.” Ray turned to him in surprise. “I may be a highschool drop out, but I know things.”

“I know you do, I just didn’t think you paid that much attention to me.”

“I pay attention to everyone. Knowing someone inside and out is a skill that pays dividends when you need it.”

“So you must think I’m a fool, throwing away my life and company for this pointless mission.”

“It isn’t pointless. We’re here to save the world, remember?”

“One accidental death at a time.”

“Oh, for-- You are simply pathetic right now. Embrace the fact that you’re alive, and overall this mission was a success.”

“I don’t feel alive.” And he didn’t. He felt hollow and sad, regretful and full of malaise. “Just… Cold.”

“I can give you Cold. To make you feel alive.”

“What?” Ray barely had time to turn to look at Leonard before Leonard leaned in and gripped one corner of his jaw to hold him in place as he kissed him. For a man called Captain Cold he was surprisingly warm as he coaxed Ray’s mouth open with an eager tongue. As much as he truly didn’t mind the assault, Ray couldn’t help but pull back. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Making you feel better.”

“...Why?”

Leonard answered in the same calm monotone in which he said pretty much everything. “Because I’d rather you focus on the future than dwell on the past. And because you’ve been more amenable to my flirting than any uninterested man would be. And…” Leonard pushed Ray’s legs straight from where they’d been bent towards his chest and spread his knees across Ray’s thighs, resting his weight on them. “Because I’ve always wanted to fool around with an Eagle Scout.”

“What makes you think I’d be okay with this?” He’d never had a man sit on him before, and it was strange. But not bad.

“The fact that you haven’t pushed me away yet.”

“I’m not gay.” And yet, he’d had a few stray thoughts about his teammate. Because who wouldn’t?

His expression growing more and more mischievous, Leonard replied, “I didn’t say you were. And neither am I. I’m more of an opportunist.” He sat back a bit, giving Ray the room he needed if he didn’t want to go through with whatever he was promising. But damn it all if Ray didn’t _want_. He’d been intrigued by Leonard’s flirting, enjoyed their banter, and had to admit that Leonard was right--before he’d come into the room Ray had been miserable.

Now he was turned on.

“But maybe I’m curious?” _Really_ curious.

Leonard smirked. “You’re cute when you lie to yourself.”

“I have to admit, I’ve wondered what’s underneath that parka you have on in all that old footage of you. And under your costumes here.”

“And yet I’ve seen far more of you than I think you’d like anyone else to notice.”

“That spandex I wear under the suit leaves nothing to the imagination, hmm?”

“Similar to the way the sweats you're wearing now are performing.”

“I should just wear armor all the time.”

“Might be fun to peel off of you as you recite to me its tensile strength, function, and chemical properties. Intelligence is sexy.” Leonard leaned back in for another kiss, his hand again holding Ray’s jaw in place. For what it was worth, Ray wasn’t disliking being manhandled.

“So is that broody aloofness you have going. I wish I could be so--” He yelped when Leonard pressed his palm against his erection. “--calm all the time.”

“It takes practice. A lot of practice, and a lot of patience.”

Like it did to build his suit, except Leonard got to use his skill a heck of a lot more, even if it wasn’t as cool. So to speak. “Can you just… Stop talking?”

“Lofty words coming from you. I’ve seen you talk to yourself just to hear your own voice.” Leonard slipped his hand inside Ray’s sweats.

“It helps with the process.”

“So would getting out of these.” Leonard raised a pointed eyebrow while tugging at the sweats’ waistband.

“Not wasting any time?”

“If nothing else, this mission has shown us that life is short.” Leonard pushed off the wall against where Ray was sitting and knelt next to him, stripping off his shirt as he moved. Ray couldn’t help but stare at the scarred muscle that was hidden by the cotton. A bullet wound here, a burn there, thin lines from a blade… “I’m a thief, remember? It’s not exactly an easy lifestyle.”

“Um, I know. I just… You look good. For a bad guy.” Leonard made a face. “Reformed bad guy. Trying to do good things. With his muscles.” This time he glared. “And brains! Tactician and everything.”

“You’re lucky you’re amusing.”

“I’ve been called worse things in bed.”

“Let’s actually get to your bed before we call it that.”

Ray stood and took off his own shirt, and while he was leaner and less scarred than Leonard, he thought he still looked okay next to him, even compared to a muscular badass. He was, however, wondering how he compared between his legs, and that thought led to what was going where. “What exactly did you have in mind for tonight?”

“Nothing in particular other than getting your mind off of things. In the most fun way possible.” Ray stood there, not sure where to go. Lie down? Sit down? Take off his pants? “Oh, for… Sit on the edge of the bed and I’ll blow you. Then you can return the favor. Sound good for a first time?”

“Um. First time?”

“Assuming this goes well, we can make it a regular thing. Relieve some stress without affecting the timeline. And a way to pass the time without listening to Stein argue with Jax, or Sara argue with Kendra, or Hunter whine…”

“I’ll admit the close quarters combined with so much tension have not been healthy for anyone.”

“That’s one way of putting it. I’ve almost shot everyone at least once just to get them to shut up.” Ray stared again. “...Kidding.” Leonard stood, then pressed down on Ray’s shoulder to get him to sit. “And take those _off_.”

Looking up at Leonard standing over him, abs and chest in his face, begging to be licked and kissed, finally had Ray getting with the rest of the program. He pulled off his sweats and tried not to frown at the cold air coming into contact with his heated flesh, but Leonard’s smirk told him he wasn’t successful. As must as the smirk was sexy for some reason Ray couldn’t fathom, he wanted it off the other man’s face, and pressed his tongue against the trail of hair leading downwards from his navel. He traced down and then across the top of the waistband of Leonard’s pants. A hand settled in his hair, not tugging or pressing, just kind of holding on, and Ray cupped his hands around Leonard’s ass to pull him closer, to feel the muscle of his abs twitch under his tongue.

He followed the fabric back in the other direction and nipped at Leonard’s hip, but all too soon Leonard dropped--albeit slowly--to his knees. He leaned in again to kiss Ray, more aggressive than before, enough so that he could feel the scrape of his stubble against his cheek. It drove home the fact that Ray was about to have sex with a man, and his cock jerked at the thought. Maybe he’d been more than curious before but hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself.

The large and calloused hand closing around his cock only emphasized the point further, the hand in question expertly sliding up and down his shaft. “Ohh, that’s really good.”

“My hands are good for a lot of things other than dismantling alarm systems.”

“You’ll need to… give me a larger sample size.”

“All in good time.” Leonard released his grip on Ray’s shaft and used both hands to pull him to the edge of the bed. If the position was awkward he didn’t say anything, just bent and used his tongue to tease the head of Ray’s cock, and swirl around its length as he bobbed his head.

“That’s… That’s even better.” He both wanted to lean back to be more comfortable but lean forwards so he could watch, Leonard’s eyes closed as he concentrated as he worked. The result was an ineffective half crouch, and eventually Leonard pulled off.

“I need space to work.”

“Oh, um. Is this better?” Ray slid a bit further off the edge of the bed and leaned back on his elbows. One of Leonard’s hands cupped his ass while the other continued working his shaft along with his mouth, fingers digging into his flesh while his other hand pumped harder. “Oh, yeah, that’s a lot better.”

In response Leonard started twisting his wrist and he stroked, and Ray decided to just let the man do what he wanted, because he was damn good at it. Knew just when and where to be rough, but knowing what would be too much. He closed his eyes to focus on what those lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth were doing to him.

Ray was actually embarrassed by the sounds that were coming out of his mouth, and even more so by the ones getting stuck in his throat; it was the best blow job of his life and it wasn’t even over yet. He felt his orgasm building, slowly at first but then winding him tighter and tighter as heat rushed through his body. He was barely able to give Leonard a warning but he seemed to know when to pull off anyway, and as he came he could feel his shaft rubbing against Leonard’s crew cut, which added something new until it started to hurt.

As he lay back to catch his breath, he finally opened his eyes again to see Leonard smirking yet again, his spent cock slick with spit and still held in Leonard’s hand. “What?”

“I think you got some in my ear.”

“Sorry?”

“Better that than my face. I don’t know how hard you shoot, and I don’t think our relationship has reached that point yet.” He used the t-shirt Ray had been wearing earlier to wipe off his ear and shoulder. “I’d been expecting you to talk more.”

“I can if you want? I’ve been known to engage in a little dirty talk.”

“I’m sure. Perhaps next time. But for now…” He stood up and gestured down to his own cock, still confined by his pants. Before Ray could right himself from his slouch on the bed, Leonard unzipped his fly and popped the button and pulled everything down. Fortunately he wasn’t gigantic, no matter what their teammates called him.

“I’m… I may not be the best at this.”

“Think about what you like. Then reverse engineer it, so to speak.” Ray tentatively reached out and gripped the shaft, and smeared the drop of precum under the head. “Honestly it isn’t going to take much.”

“I supposed that’s encouraging.”

“It’s not like I’m a new woman you have to decipher. I’m built pretty much the same as you.”

Shrugging his shoulders in agreement, Ray leaned forward, his tongue retracing the steps taken by his thumb. Encouraged by the happy sound that drew, he did it again. Just what did he like? Pressure there, tongue there, his other hand cupping Leonard’s balls… He could do this. It was when the other man’s hips jerked and forced his cock deeper into Ray’s mouth that he started to doubt himself. He couldn’t deepthroat him, not yet. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. No need to get fancy.”

Encouraged again, Ray set back on his task, learning what actions earned which responses. A sigh here, a groan there, a chuckle of amazement there, or at least that’s how he was choosing to take that noise.

Leonard eventually leaned forward onto Ray’s shoulders for balance, and he was really starting to enjoy the heavy breaths as Leonard grew closer and closer to coming. He could feel the tension in his body, thighs trembling as he rocked with Ray’s motions, breaths faster and faster as Ray worked harder. Finally Leonard breathed out, “Coming,” and Ray pulled off as Leonard pulled back, his hand joining Ray’s to finish himself off. If Leonard shot any harder he would have gotten Ray in the face, but instead he was splashed in the chest, where it dripped down his still-sensitive skin.

Leonard sat down heavily next to Ray and wrapped his hand around his shoulder. “And that was only your first time. I can’t wait till next time. ...If you’re amenable.”

“I think--Yeah, yes, I’m amenable.” Ray hadn’t ever thought he’d enjoy another man’s semen dripping down his body, but he’d learned a lot about himself already tonight.

“Excellent. I look forward to showing you wherelse my hands can be of use.” He stood and pulled on his clothing while Ray watched, confused at his sudden departure. Not that he wanted pillow talk, exactly, but he was usually a make-breakfast-the-next-morning person, not one who jumped up as soon as he caught his breath.

“Leaving so soon?”

“You don’t want the others to talk, do you? It’ll be hard enough for me to get back to my own quarters smelling like sex, let alone spending the night, wearing the same clothing tomorrow.”

“So this is just between us.”

“Unless you want to invite a third?”

“No! I just… It may be hard for me to keep a secret like this. My brain-to-mouth filter isn’t my best attribute.”

“No kidding. Just think of how much more enjoyable this place will be with a little secret.”

“It’s a big secret.”

“Our secret.” Leonard twitched his eyebrows.

“...I’ll try.”

“Good. Because I’d hate to ruin this before it’s even started.” Leonard leaned down to press his lips against Ray’s one more time. His tongue followed and Ray opened to it greedily.

After Leonard eventually pulled back, Ray said, “You keep talking about your hands, but your tongue is pretty good, too.”

Wicked glint in his eyes, Leonard replied, “Just you wait and see.” He patted Ray’s cheek then left his quarters, and Ray hoped no one walked by and saw him sitting naked on his bed and covered with come while the door took forever to close.

He sat there for a second before laying back down to get more comfortable to replay the night in his head. He hadn’t expected sex--good, gay sex--when agreeing to the mission, but he had to admit it would make the downtime on the ship more enjoyable. He just had to find a way to avoid getting hard every time Leonard smirked or raised an eyebrow. ...or looked at him like he was an idiot.

He had a feeling it would be a losing battle.


End file.
